


im the one with no soul

by caesarjoestar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Roman Sionis/Jason Todd, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Songfic, i do be feelings some things today, i guess, roman doesnt make an apperance in this fic but hes there in spirit, this mad lads feeling a little sad lad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: A corpse deserves the cold like a moth deserves a flame or the oceans deserve a tide.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	im the one with no soul

**Author's Note:**

> **"And the sky was all violet, I want to give the violent more violets. And I'm the one with no soul, one above and one below."**
> 
> song: violet - hole

It’s strange really, he feels more at home in Roman’s cold, modern penthouse then he ever has at the manor. The manor with its cosy blankets and toasty fireplaces and hot chocolate lovingly prepared by Alfred, it doesn’t fit Jason. He’s an alley kid. He should have been born and died in the cold and grime there, not be lifted out of everything he knew and placed into comfortable, cushy lives of the one percent. 

He doesn’t deserve the penthouse either, not really. He watches the average Gothamites walk the street from the large glass windows and knows he should be down there too, but he can’t now, he’s in too deep. 

At least it’s cold here- not just the temperature but Roman’s comfort and his body and soul. He hasn’t felt warm since his rotting body crawled out of his grave. A corpse deserves the cold like a moth deserves a flame or the oceans deserve a tide. 

He stares out the window and strange green eyes look back at him the reflection. Distant eyes so unlike the vibrant blue of his youth. He's no longer Jason Todd, just a pale imitation.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just feel sad today so ig ill just project onto jason lol


End file.
